Phoenix Wright Chronicles
by Gabybou26
Summary: Quel est le rôle d'un avocat, au juste? Défendre les faibles, comme un genre de chevalier ? À d'autres. Nous vivons dans un monde réaliste. Impitoyable. On dit qu'une vocation, ça ne s'acquiert pas. C'est... inné. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a poussé là, à me tenir derrière cette barre. Mais je sais une chose. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout.


_Turnabout sisters_

Los Angeles, 3 août, 9h47, Tribunal fédéral, salle de l'accusé numéro 2

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi anxieux ?_

Mon mentor me regarde, bras croisés, planté devant moi.

 _Je ne devrais pas... Je me suis entraîné, j'ai potassé des dizaines de bouquins, j'ai préparé ce moment des mois... Et maintenant je suis là, les genoux qui tremblent, comme un lycéen sur le point de passer son bac français... Non mais sérieusement, ça fait tout sauf professionnel !_

Comme pour me conforter dans cette pensée, Mia Fey continue à me détailler, mi-amusée mi-condescendante, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ses yeux me percent sans indulgence, et comme d'habitude, j'ai l'impression qu'ils arrivent à fouiller mon âme jusqu'à en extirper les moindres appréhensions. Or, là, c'en est une de taille qui m'anime, et pas besoin d'avoir les talents d'une grande avocate pour la mettre à jour. Je dois avoir l'air d'un zombie, pâle et décomposé.

« Wright !

-O-Oui, Chef ! »

Elle hausse un sourcil devant mon air de chiot traumatisé. Il faut que j'arrête d'être impressionné devant elle. Ce n'est jamais que ma patronne, une brillante et réputée avocate de la défense malgré son jeune âge, et aussi belle qu'intransigeante. À part ça, pas besoin de stresser quand elle m'adresse la parole.

Grande, longs cheveux châtains et yeux de jade inquisiteurs (j'ai malheureusement déjà trop souvent expérimenté leurs éclairs foudroyants quand elle me surprenait à m'endormir sur mon Code Civil), la plupart de gens n'ont pas besoin de la regarder par deux fois pour réaliser que les rumeurs à son sujet ne sont pas déplacées. Elle respire l'assurance -précisément ce dont je manque à l'instant. Et au cas où ils ne seraient pas encore convaincus et l'estimeraient sans danger, ses réparties cinglantes auraient tôt fait de les détromper. Aujourd'hui, elle est vêtue de son ensemble tailleur-jupe noir préféré, cintré et décolleté, mettant en valeur sa silhouette... avantageusement curviligne, et d'un foulard, sous lequel pend un collier orné de son pendentif violet à la forme étrange, style yin-yang, qu'elle ne quitte jamais. Son badge d'avocate est accroché au revers de sa veste (si bien entretenu qu'il paraît presque aussi neuf et brillant que le mien). Comme d'habitude, elle se tient droite comme un I, imperturbable sur ses talons, magnifique et intimidante. Son sourire s'élargit un peu.

« Je dois dire, Phoenix, que je suis impressionnée. Tout le monde n'accepte pas un cas d'homicide en toute première affaire. Cela en dit long sur toi... et ton client.

-Hum, merci. »

Je m'arrête un instant, avant de sentir son regard peser de nouveau sur moi. Je me sens obligé d'expliquer les raisons de mon choix.

« C'est que... À vrai dire, je lui dois une faveur.

-Une faveur ? Alors tu le connaissais bien d'avant ? Je me disais, aussi, qu'il était étrange que tu aies choisi un tel dossier... À croire que tu avais pioché au hasard dans la pile que je t'ai fournie... »

J'ignore son ton railleur et poursuis :

« En fait, je lui dois presque mon travail. Il est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis devenu avocat.

-Eh bien, en voilà une nouvelle ! C'est à cause de cet... individu que tu as intégré le monde légal... »

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle se moque de moi ?

« Je voudrais faire ce que je peux pour l'aider... Vraiment. Je lui dois au moins ça.

-C'est fini ! Ma vie, tout, tout est fini ! »

Mia ouvre de grands yeux en entendant la voix aux accents mélodramatiques et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Je me retourne, suivant son regard, pour découvrir à mon tour l'origine de ces lamentations pathétiques.

« Tiens ! N'est-ce pas justement ton client qu'on entend gémir ? »

Je me mords la lèvre.

« Oui... C'est bien lui.

-Mort ! Ô désespoir ! Oh ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais mourir !

-C'est vrai qu'à l'entendre, on dirait vraiment qu'il a perdu le goût de vivre...

-Hum, oui... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est toujours comme ça. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir devant l'expression perplexe de ma patronne. Je n'ai pas l'énergie de lui dresser un portrait du personnage haut en couleur qui se tient maintenant devant nous.

« Nick ! Oh, Nick !

-Salut Paul. »

Celui que j'imagine pouvoir appeler mon « ami » n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis notre dernière rencontre : toujours grand et efflanqué, même air ahuri, même yeux hagards, mêmes cheveux couleur paille faisant justement des épis partout, et même bouc au menton -il a quand même poussé de quelques millimètres, signe qu'il ne l'a pas entretenu de plusieurs jours. Mais ce qui frappe en premier chez lui n'est ni sa coiffure ni sa barbiche négligée, mais plutôt sa tenue, surtout dans un lieu où les gens tâchent généralement d'être un minimum soignés : T-shirt au motif bariolé indéfini et pantalon de tweed forment à mon humble avis, même si je ne suis pas un expert de la mode, une combinaison assez peu heureuse. Et encore, j'allais oublier sa veste de costume orange vif (il a au moins le mérite d'avoir réussi à trouver une boutique en proposant une pareille) et ses chaussures de randonnée abîmées... Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il attire les regards. J'aurais du mal à dire lesquels sont les plus contrariés entre ceux des vigiles gardant la lourde porte de bois menant à la salle d'audience et celui de Mia, qui n'a visiblement réussi à garder la bouche fermée qu'au prix d'un violent effort. Je suis, moi, simplement las.

« Nick ! Je suis coupable ! Coupable, je te dis ! Dis-leur de me donner la peine de mort ! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir ! »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Paul ? »

 _Encore..._

Il me lance un regard misérable.

« Oh, rien ne va... Tout est terminé. Je... Je suis fini. Fini ! Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde sans elle ! Je ne peux pas ! Qui... Qui me l'a enlevée, Nick ? Qui a pu faire ça ? Dis-le moi ! »

 _Hum... La personne responsable de la mort de ta petite amie ? Les journaux disent que c'est toi..._

Bien, voilà le topo. Ma première affaire est on ne peut plus simple : une jeune femme a été tuée dans son appartement, et le malheureux qui a été arrêté n'est autre que son petit-ami, Paul Défès, une... connaissance de l'école primaire. Déjà en CM1, on avait un dicton : 'Quand Paul Défès arrive, tout part à la dérive', qui, depuis presque quinze ans que je le connais, s'est maintes fois confirmé : ce gars a le chic pour se mettre dans le pétrin. Mais, à sa décharge, ce n'est en général pas de sa faute. Il a juste une malchance incroyable défiant les lois de la probabilité. Enfin... Je sais mieux que personne qu'au fond, c'est un brave type, et je lui suis redevable, alors... J'ai accepté le dossier. Certes, les preuves sont accablantes, l'accusation solide, mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à une mouche, alors tuer quelqu'un... Je vais essayer de le tirer de ce mauvais pas, même si c'est loin d'être gagné.

3 août, 10h00, Tribunal fédéral, Chambre numéro 2

L'agitation est à son comble. Je me tiens à la barre de la défense, à côté de Mia. Bien qu'elle soit là pour m'épauler, cette fois, c'est moi qui vais mener les opérations, et j'en suis tétanisé rien que d'y penser.

En face de nous, côté accusation, un petit homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à la chevelure gominée, nous mitraille du regard -du moins, c'est ce que j'en déduis à ses sourcils froncés : derrière ses verres épais, j'ai du mal à distinguer ses yeux. Le juge, un homme chauve à l'imposante barbe blanche et à l'allure de patriarche, prend la parole d'un ton théâtral, dominant la salle du haut de son estrade, derrière son imposant bureau de bois massif :

« L'audience pour le procès de M. Paul Défès va maintenant débuter.

-L'accusation est prête, Votre Honneur. »

Cette voix suraiguë... Je n'ai pas rêvé, elle vient bien de mon adversaire, le petit procureur névrosé. Il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez aplati d'un air fier. Réalisant que tout le monde me regarde, j'enchaîne comme en écho :

« La, euh, défense est prête, Votre Honneur.

-Ahem. »

Que signifiait ce raclement de gorge ? J'ai déjà dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je jette un coup d'œil craintif vers l'estrade du président, qui se met à me dévisager, manifestement très concentré, en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

« M. Wright ? Ceci est votre premier procès, n'est-ce pas ?

-O-Oui, Votre Honneur. Je suis, hum, un peu nerveux. »

Mon interlocuteur continue de me fixer, sévère :

« L'homicide est une charge plus que sérieuse, par conséquent j'espère que vous parviendrez à dominer vos nerfs, pour le bien de votre client, dont cette séance scellera le destin. »

Je tressaille.

« M-Merci, Votre Honneur. »

Je dois avoir l'air encore plus mal que je ne le suis, car il ne répond rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de passer une main dans sa longue barbe pensivement. Inexplicablement, cela ne me semble pas de bon augure. Finalement, il assène :

« M. Wright, étant données les circonstances... Je pense que nous devrions vous laisser le soin d'entamer la déclaration d'ouverture. Simple... formalité pour nous assurer que vous êtes prêt à endosser votre rôle.

-Bien, Votre Honneur. »

J'ai réussi à affermir ma voix. Déjà ça. J'ouvre le dossier de l'affaire. À présent, si je ne veux pas disperser toutes les feuilles, empêcher mes mains de trembler serait une bonne idée.

« La victime dans cette affaire est... »

Je déglutis. J'ai dû lire ce fichu rapport une centaine de fois, et pourtant, c'est le trou total.

« Phoenix ! Es-tu certain d'être prêt à tout ça ? Tu ne connais même pas le nom de la victime ? »

Le ton de ma supérieure me ramène à la vie. Je souffle :

« Hum, si, bien sûr... C'est juste que... J'ai oublié. Temporairement. »

Je lui adresse un sourire gêné. Elle pousse un profond soupir et entreprend de se masser les tempes.

« Seigneur... Je sens une grosse migraine arriver...

-Non, c'est bon ! Ça y est ! »

À voix plus haute, je lâche :

« Cindy Stone. Le nom de la victime est Cindy Stone. »

Le président hausse un sourcil.

« Elle a été frappée à la tête avec un objet lourd, et est décédée de l'hémorragie presque sur le coup. L'heure de la mort est estimée à 16 ou 17 heures, du 7 de ce mois. Le suspect, arrêté juste après le crime, est M. Paul Défès. »

M'apercevant que j'ai oublié de respirer, je souffle, et tâche d'avoir l'air aussi calme que je suis crispé.

« Bien. Vous voyez, vous semblez déjà bien plus détendu, M. Wright.

-Merci, Votre Honneur. »

 _Parce que je me sens clairement tout sauf détendu..._

« Bien, à présent... Une question pour l'accusation. M. Boulay ? »

J'écarquille les yeux. _Boulay_? Sérieusement ? Ça lui va tellement bien... Il s'exclame, de sa désagréable voix perçante :

« Oui, Votre Honneur ?

-Comme M. Wright vient de nous dire, la victime a été frappée à l'aide d'un objet lourd. Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'expliquer à la cour ce qu'est cet « objet » au juste ? »

Le procureur fait signe à l'huissier, qui s'approche et dépose précautionneusement sur le bureau du juge la représentation d'une statue célèbre, effet bronze, miniaturisée et fixée sur un large socle.

« L'arme du crime est cette statue du Penseur. Elle a été trouvée sur le sol, gisant près de la victime.

-Je vois... La cour l'accepte comme pièce à conviction. »

« Wright... »

Je me tourne vers mon mentor.

« Sois sûr de prêter une attention suffisante à toute pièce à conviction ajoutée durant le procès. L'attention... C'est la clé de la réussite. »

À cet instant, le juge abat son marteau sur la table devant lui.

« M. Boulay, l'accusation peut appeler son premier témoin. »

Du tac-au-tac, l'intéressé répond :

« L'accusation appelle l'accusé, M. Paul Défès, à la barre. »

Mia grimace imperceptiblement.

« J'espère qu'il ne dira rien de... regrettable. »

J'acquiesce distraitement.

 _C'est vrai que Paul a tendance à s'échauffer facilement et à dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête... Ça peut être mauvais, très mauvais..._

Le son de l'ouverture de la porte derrière moi me tire de mes pensées. Je regarde mon ami pénétrer dans la salle, escorté de deux agents jusqu'à la barre des témoins sur laquelle, sitôt que les policiers l'ont lâché, il s'appuie nonchalamment. Boulay s'éclaircit la gorge.

« M. Défès. N'est-il pas vrai que la victime vous avait récemment quitté? »

Paul, qui jusque là avait l'air ailleurs, sursaute, avant d'aboyer :

« Hé, écoute bien mon pote, et rentre-toi ça dans le cervelle ! On était super bien ensemble ! On était Roméo et Juliette, Cléopâtre et Marc-Antoine ! »

Je soupire. Ça commence.

« Elle ne m'avait pas _largué,_ OK _?_! C'est juste que... »

Il baisse les yeux et poursuit plus bas :

« ...Elle ne prenait plus mes appels et refusait de me voir... Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? »

Il y a un silence. Puis Boulay reprend :

« M. Défès, ce que vous venez de décrire est exactement ce qu'on appelle communément se faire quitter. »

Un sourire mesquin étire atrocement ses lèvres sèches.

« En fait, elle vous avait complètement abandonné... et voyait d'autres hommes. Elle venait d'ailleurs juste de rentrer de l'une de ses escapades avec l'un d'entre eux la veille du meurtre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _l'un d'entre eux_? Mensonges ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Je ne crois pas un seul mot de tout ça ! »

J'ai l'impression que la voix de Paul a grimpé d'une octave. Le même sourire sardonique réapparaît sur le visage de mon adversaire. Il se tourne vers le juge et lui présente crânement ce qui ressemble à un passeport international, se balançant dans un de ces sachets plastique hermétiques employés par les équipes médico-légales.

« Votre Honneur, voici le passeport de la victime. Selon ce dernier, Mlle. Stone était encore à Paris le jour avant sa mort.

-Hum... Il apparaît donc qu'elle n'est revenue que la veille du meurtre. »

lâche le président.

« Non... Pas possible... »

Paul a le regard d'une bête traquée. Il tremble de tous ses membres. Comme pour l'achever, Boulay reprend :

« La victime était mannequin, mais ne disposait pas de revenus assez importants pour supporter son train de vie. Il est apparu qu'elle avait plusieurs généreux 'tontons'.

- _Tontons_?

-Oui. En d'autres termes, des hommes plus âgés qui lui fournissaient fort grassement argent et présents de toutes sortes.

-Non !

-Il me semble assez facile, à présent, de discerner quelle sorte de femme était Mlle. Stone... »

Un sourire cruel retrousse ses lèvres sur ses dents :

« Dites-moi, M. Défès, que pensez-vous d'elle maintenant ?

-Objection ! »

Je lance un regard à Boulay, fronçant les sourcils. Il grimace.

« Mon client n'avait aucune idée du fait que la victime voyait d'autres hommes. Cette question d'ordre personnel est totalement hors-sujet dans l'affaire qui nous occupe aujourd'hui ! »

Paul agrippe la barre devant lui dans sa détresse.

« Hé, Nick ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _hors-sujet_ !? Cette fille me trompait ! Elle me trompait ! Je veux mourir ! Maintenant, foudroyé, comme ça, quand je la croiserai dans l'au-delà, je pourrai m'expliquer avec elle ! »

Je me passe une main sur la figure. Mia fait mine d'être soudain très absorbée dans la contemplation du plafond. C'est finalement le juge qui daigne briser le silence oppressant s'étant abattu sur l'assemblée, et en cela, je lui suis profondément reconnaissant :

« Hum... Continuons avec le procès, voulez-vous ?

-Je crois que le motif de l'accusé est clair pour tout le monde.

-Plutôt, oui. »

Je déglutis.

« Question suivante : M. Défès, vous vous êtes rendu à l'appartement de la victime le jour du meurtre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh... C'est-à-dire que...

-Répondez simplement à la question. Vous êtes-vous déplacé chez elle, oui ou non ?

-Hein ? Hé hé... Eh bien, euh, peut-être, peut-être pas... »

Je m'essuie le front.

 _Il y est allé._

Il faut absolument que je l'empêche de s'enfoncer encore plus. Je lui articule silencieusement, le regardant dans les yeux, l'ordre de se taire,mais il ne semble pas saisir, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il hasarde, l'air encore plus égaré par ma tentative de le freiner dans sa chute :

« Hum, eh bien, voyez-vous... Je ne me souviens pas. Voilà. »

Je résiste à l'envie de me taper la tête contre le panneau de bois derrière moi. Sans avoir le courage de soutenir le regard affligé de Mia, je me contente d'attendre ce qui va suivre, et que je sens très mal.

« Vous ne vous _souvenez pas_... ? Quel dommage... En ce cas, j'imagine que je vais me voir dans l'obligation de vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Nous avons un témoin en mesure de prouver que vous êtes bien allé à l'appartement de la victime le jour du meurtre ! »

Le juge hausse les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? Parfait, cela simplifie les choses. Qui est donc ce témoin ?

-L'homme qui a trouvé le corps. Juste avant de faire sa macabre découverte, il a vu l'accusé s'enfuir de la scène du crime ! »

Un murmure se fait dans la salle, qui enfle bientôt en rumeur générale. Le juge doit frapper plusieurs fois de son marteau et menacer de faire évacuer la salle pour ramener le silence. Quand c'est fait, il ordonne :

« M. Boulay, veuillez appeler ce témoin.

-Très bien, Votre Honneur. Le jour du meurtre, mon témoin faisait du porte-à-porte dans l'immeuble de la victime, vendant des journaux. Agents, veuillez mener M. Frank Lavu à la barre ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme au sourire mielleux se tient à la place qu'occupait Paul quelques secondes auparavant. Maigre, le teint cireux, le nouvel arrivant flotte dans son costume bordeaux, et ne cesse de frotter ses mains décharnées l'une contre l'autre comme s'il se les lavait et de balayer les alentours d'un regard fureteur, ce qui me met étrangement mal à l'aise. Son sourire est si large qu'il lui plisse les yeux, les lui faisant presque bridés.

« M. Lavu, reprend Boulay, vous vendez habituellement des abonnements de journaux, est-ce correct ?

-Oh, oh oui ! Des journaux, oui ! »

J'adresse un regard entendu à Mia. Ce type me paraît plus que louche.

« M. Lavu, l'interpelle cette fois le juge, vous pouvez commencer votre témoignage. Dites à cette cour ce que vous avez vu le jour du meurtre.

-Très bien, Monsieur. Alors voilà : je faisais du porte-à-porte quand j'ai vu un homme quitter un appartement, dans le couloir. J'ai pensé qu'il devait être pressé parce qu'il a laissé la porte à demi ouverte derrière lui. Néanmoins, trouvant cela étrange, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'appartement. C'est là que je l'ai vue, étendue sur le parquet... Une femme, immobile... Morte ! Je suis resté paralysé sur le coup, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. J'ai immédiatement pensé à appeler la police, mais le téléphone de l'appartement ne marchait pas. Alors je me suis rendu au parc le plus proche et ai téléphoné d'une cabine publique. Je me rappelle l'heure exacte : il était 1h00 pile, de l'après-midi, j'entends. L'homme qui s'est enfui est, sans aucun doute, l'accusé assis juste là. »

Il désigne Paul d'un coup de menton, à côté de nous, arborant toujours son air affable qui me donne puissamment envie de lui jeter mon poing dans la figure pour effacer ce sourire effronté, et Dieu sait que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être violent. Mais tout en lui -son comportement complaisant, ses yeux plissés, sa voix doucereuse- m'exaspèrent au plus haut point. En même temps, je suis agacé par l'attitude de mon ami, qui me regarde à présent, les yeux écarquillés, comptant sur moi pour le tirer d'affaire et rattraper toutes ses interventions désastreuses comme par magie. Sérieusement, comment veut-il que je le défende contre un témoignage aussi solide ?

« Hum... » est tout ce que le juge parvient à émettre avant de se reprendre, demandant à Boulay :

« Entre parenthèses, comment se fait-il que le téléphone de l'appartement n'ait pas fonctionné correctement ?

-Votre Honneur, à l'heure du meurtre, il y avait une coupure générale de courant dans tout l'immeuble. Le téléphone fixe de Mlle. Stone est l'un de ceux qui ne peuvent fonctionner avec une batterie indépendante. Il était donc effectivement hors d'usage. J'ai ici un rapport de la société s'occupant de l'électricité du bâtiment.

-Puis-je le voir ? »

Boulay a un ricanement sarcastique, haussant un sourcil.

« Tiens ? Notre avocat débutant commence à se faire au jeu ? Très bien, M. Wright, je vous en prie, apaisez votre esprit inquisiteur. »

Ignorant sa remarque, je me saisis du document que m'apporte l'huissier. L'électricité était bel coupée dans tout le bâtiment de midi à 18h.

« À présent, M. Wright, vous pouvez commencer votre contre-interrogatoire. »

Je hoche lentement la tête. Mia m'adresse un regard encourageant qui, paradoxalement, ajoute encore à la pression qui m'écrase : je ne peux pas la décevoir.

« Réfléchis bien, Phoenix. Il est temps d'exposer les mensonges de cette déposition.

-Mensonges ? Il mentait, vous êtes sûre ? Ça m'a semblé plutôt crédible, à moi... »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ce témoin a bien dû mentir quelque part dans son témoignage... À moins que ton client ne soit vraiment coupable ? »

Elle me transperce de ses yeux verts. Je déglutis.

« Non, mais...

-Plus de mais, il y a un temps pour les palabres et un temps pour l'action. En avant !

-B-Bien, Chef ! »

Je rabats mon attention vers Lavu, qui m'exhibe de nouveau toutes ses dents dans son sourire chevalin, en me demandant par où commencer. Tout à coup, ça me saute aux yeux. Je vérifie mon dossier pour être sûr, avant de lancer :

« M. Lavu, vous dites avoir trouvé le corps à 13h. En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Oui, tout à fait. Il était très précisément 13h.

-Honnêtement, je trouve ceci difficile à croire... étant donné qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait aucun corps à découvrir. Le rapport d'autopsie indique que l'heure du décès est estimée aux alentours de 16h. Comment expliquez-vous cette erreur d'appréciation de trois heures ? »

L'homme sursaute violemment, comme si je venais de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il est plus pâle, son sourire s'est mué en rictus, et même de là où je suis j'arrive à distinguer des gouttes de sueur à ses tempes. Il se frotte aussi les mains plus rapidement, si fort qu'elles ne vont certainement pas tarder à rougir.

« Oh, ça, dit-il, c'est que, euh...

-Objection ! »

La voix criarde de Boulay m'amène à le regarder à nouveau. Lui aussi a l'air un peu nerveux.

« Ceci n'est qu'un détail trivial, sans importance aucune ! Le témoin a simplement dû se tromper d'heure !

-Après un témoignage aussi détaillé, intervient le juge, je trouve cela difficile à croire. M. Lavu... Pourquoi étiez-vous si certain qu'il était 13h au moment où vous avez trouvé le corps ?

-Je... Hum, eh bien, je... C'est une très bonne question, je... Ah, ça y est, je me rappelle, maintenant ! »

Il se met à sourire de nouveau comme si de rien n'était.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de modifier votre témoignage, en ce cas ?

-Bien entendu ! C'est que, voyez-vous, quand j'ai découvert le corps, j'ai entendu l'heure. Il y avait une voix disant l'heure, j'en suis sûr... Cela venait probablement de la télévision. Quoi qu'il en soit, si elle avait trois heures de retard, c'est certainement simplement parce que la victime était en train de regarder un programme enregistré ! Je suis vraiment terriblement désolé de ce malentendu...

-Hum, je vois... Vous avez entendu une voix provenant d'un programme enregistré. M. Wright, si vous voulez bien... »

 _Un peu que je veux ! Cette fois, je vais le coincer rapido !_

Le ton vibrant d'impatience, je m'écrie :

« Attendez une seconde ! L'accusation a exposé il y a un instant à peine qu'il y avait une coupure de courant à l'heure de la découverte ! Et ce rapport le prouve ! »

Je tapote la feuille encore posée sur la table devant moi.

« Vous ne pouvez en aucun cas avoir entendu la télévision ! »

Lavu pousse une sorte de glapissement étranglé.

« Je... eh bien...

-La défense a mis le doigt sur un point évident qui a pourtant bien failli nous échapper, l'interrompt le président dans sa tentative de formulation d'une phrase intelligible. Une fois de plus, avez-vous une explication à cela, M. Lavu ?

-Non, je... Je suis relativement perplexe moi-même, voyez-vous... Ah, attendez ! Ça me revient ! »

Je soupire.

 _Et c'est reparti pour un tour._

Même le juge a l'air agacé. Il lâche :

« M. Lavu ? La cour préférerait, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, éviter d'avoir à modifier votre témoignage du début à la fin. Ces contradictions permanentes entament sérieusement votre crédibilité, je vous demanderai donc de réfléchir avant de donner votre dernier et, j'espère cette fois, fiable, témoignage. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« De plus, vous semblez, sans vouloir paraître grossier, pour le moins... désemparé. »

Pour ma part, je pense que désemparé est un euphémisme. Le type est littéralement en train de se noyer sous sa transpiration, on a presque envie de lui jeter un seau d'eau pour éviter qu'il ne fonde. Il a arrêté de se frotter les mains, et les crispe maintenant si fort qu'il en a les jointures blanches.

« M-Mes excuses, Votre Honneur, bégaie-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ce... euh, doit être le choc de la découverte du corps !

-Hum... Très bien. Je vous autorise à témoigner une fois de plus.

-Merci infiniment, Votre Honneur. Alors voilà... En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment _entendu_ l'heure... Je l'ai vue ! Il y avait une petite horloge dans l'appartement, posée sur une table basse, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voyez ce dont je parle... L'arme du crime ! Celle utilisée par l'assassin pour frapper sa victime ! Ce doit être sur son écran que je l'ai vue.

-Vous avez vu une horloge ? L'arme du crime ? Mais... »

Heureusement, le juge a l'air aussi confus que moi. Je me sens moins seul... Un peu inquiet de passer pour un idiot, je me lance tout de même :

« Ce n'était pas une horloge ! L'arme du crime est une statue, cette statue ! »

Je pointe l'objet sur le bureau du président.

« Excusez-moi, mais... En quoi est-ce supposé être une horloge ?

-Raah ! Vous avec vos _objections_ et vos _preuves_! Pour qui vous prenez-vous, au juste ? »

Je hausse un sourcil. Pas de doute, c'est bien à moi que s'adresse le témoin, écumant de rage. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'amabilité dans son regard foudroyant, et sa bouche est déformée par la fureur. Je le fixe calmement.

« Répondez juste à la question, M. Lavu. »

Il crache :

« Je... Je l'ai vu, d'accord ? C'était une horloge !

-Votre Honneur, si je puis me permettre... »

Cette fois, Boulay a vraiment l'air dans ses petits souliers. Il bafouille :

« Hum, c'est-à-dire que... Comme l'a avancé le témoin, cette statue est en effet un horloge. Derrière la nuque se trouve un bouton, lequel, s'il est pressé, déclenche une voix qui dit l'heure. Comme l'objet ne ressemblait pas à une horloge, j'ai... hum... jugé inutile de le soumettre en tant que tel. Mes excuses.

-Je vois. »

Malgré l'éclaircissement, le juge a l'air encore plus perdu. Il baisse les yeux sur la nouvellement identifiée « horloge » avec résignation et soupire de lassitude. Quant à moi, je réalise soudain que sur le socle, un rectangle noir, si petit qu'il m'avait échappé jusqu'à présent, arbore des chiffres lumineux. Un écran.

« Eh bien, M. Wright, reprend le juge d'une voix fatiguée, il apparaît que la déposition du témoin était correcte après tout. L'arme du crime est bien une horloge. Avez-vous un problème avec son témoignage à présent ?

-Oui ! Votre Honneur, le seul moyen qu'avait M. Lavu de savoir que l'objet était une horloge était de le tenir de ses propres mains. Sans quoi, comme nous tous, il l'aurait pris pour une simple œuvre d'art. »

 _Encombrante œuvre d'art..._

J'enfonce le clou :

« Le témoin a déclaré qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pénétré à l'intérieur de l'appartement ! Clairement, une contradiction non négligeable !

-En effet. » m'accorde le juge. Je poursuis :

« Le témoin savait que c'était une horloge, car il est entré dans l'appartement, contrairement à ses dires. M. Lavu, » dis-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé, « Vous mentez ! Et vous n'avez pas seulement pénétré dans le domicile de la victime, vous êtes aussi l'artisan de sa mort ! »

Je me stoppe là, presque effrayé par ma propre fougue. Je suis peut-être allé un peu trop loin... Pourtant, c'est la seule option. Et puis de toute manière c'est trop tard : à ce stade, je ne peux reculer. Lavu me décoche un regard assassin.

« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, prouvez-le ! Prouvez que je suis entré !

-Vous l'avez frappée avec l'horloge, et appuyé par inadvertance sur le bouton. La voix s'est alors faite entendre. Comme vous le disiez plus tôt, vous avez bien _entendu_ l'heure. Elle provenait de l'horloge !

-Intriguant... Poursuivez, M. Wright. »

Le juge semble assez captivé par ma démonstration, comme par un match de ping pong entre moi et, j'en suis persuadé à présent, le tueur. Accédant à sa requête, je reprends :

« M. Lavu. La voix a dû vous marquer, voilà pourquoi elle est ainsi gravée dans votre mémoire. Compréhensible, après tout : l'arme du crime que vous veniez d'utiliser pour assommer Mlle. Stone s'est mise à parler sans prévenir, comme pour dénoncer votre forfait.

-Objection ! »

Boulay redresse sa monture d'un doigt tremblant sur son nez glissant de sueur.

« Q-Quelle est la signification de tout ceci ? Ce ne sont que des conjectures sans fondements concrets !

-Sans fondements concrets... ? Vous n'avez qu'à jeter un coup d'œil au visage du témoin, pour réaliser que c'est plus que concret. »

Comme pour appuyer ma déclaration, Lavu serre les dents encore plus fort, laissant échapper un grincement effrayant à mi-chemin entre le grondement étouffé et le hoquet de rage. Impitoyable, le juge martèle :

« Le témoin aurait-il l'obligeance de s'expliquer ? Avez-vous frappé la victime avec l'horloge ?

-Je... Je... Ce... ce jour-là... Je n'ai jamais... L'hor-l'horloge... Oh, et puis allez au diable, tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Son plaisant comportement définitivement bien derrière lui et tout en égrenant un chapelet de jurons plus répugnants les uns que les autres ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine d'injures virulentes, principalement à mon égard, il saisit sa mèche de cheveux cirés et l'arrache de sa tête, avant de la jeter sans prévenir de mon côté. La perruque, que j'ai à peine le temps d'esquiver, vole comme un frisbee et s'écrase derrière moi, contre le panneau de bois. Bizarrement, tout ce que je pense durant les quelques secondes de battement qui s'ensuivent, est _je me disais bien que ses cheveux n'avaient pas l'air naturels._

Une fois l'agité maîtrisé et un calme relatif revenu dans la salle, Lavu reprend, la voix encore vibrante de colère :

« C'était lui, je vous dis ! Je l'ai vu ! I-Il l'a tuée et doit payer pour son crime ! Donnez-lui la mort ! Envoyez-le brûler en enfer !

-Du calme ! Du calme dans la salle ! »

Le juge abat de nouveau son marteau sur la table.

« V-Votre Honneur, un instant s'il vous plaît ! Il n'y a pas la moindre preuve supportant les allégations de la défense !

-M. Wright ! »

Je tressaille.

« Oui, Votre Honneur ?

-Vous clamez que le son que le témoin a entendu n'est autre que celui provenant de l'horloge... En avez-vous la preuve ?

-Votre Honneur, le son entendu par M. Lavu ne pouvait provenir que de cette horloge. Et, euh, comme preuve, eh bien... »

Je glisse un regard hésitant vers mon mentor.

« Nous n'avons qu'à tenter de l'activer maintenant... Non ? »

Le juge reste silencieux un instant. Je hasarde prudemment :

« Votre Honneur, puis-je avoir l'horloge... ? S'il vous plaît...

-Hum... »

Il fait signe à l'huissier de me l'amener, visiblement trop las pour émettre la moindre objection. Enfilant une paire de gants, j'enjoins à la cour d'écouter attentivement. Le silence qui se fait m'écrase presque. Le cœur battant, j'appuie sur le bouton derrière le cou de la statue. Une brève sonnerie retentit, accompagnée d'un léger bip. Puis un voix annonce, si gravement que c'en est presque comique :

« Je pense qu'il est 8h25. »

La salle explose en murmures, que le juge ne songe même pas à stopper. Il ouvre de grands yeux et lâche :

« En voilà une étrange façon d'annoncer l'heure.

-Eh bien, c'est _le Penseur_ , après tout. »

Le président hoche lentement la tête et se redresse sur son siège.

« Parfait. Nous avons tous pu entendre l'horloge. À présent, quelles sont vos conclusions, M. Wright ? »

Je tripote machinalement mes boutons de manchette sous la table, tout en essayant d'avoir l'air parfaitement assuré plus haut.

« M. Boulay... Pourriez-vous me donner l'heure ?

-Il est 11h25... » grommelle le procureur. Je réprime un sourire de satisfaction.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette horloge a exactement trois heures de retard. Précisément la différence entre l'heure entendue par M. Lavu et celle du décès ! M. Lavu... »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui décocher à mon tour un petit sourire de mon cru.

« Essayez-donc encore de vous en sortir cette fois ! »

Il ne répond rien. Je suis presque choqué de lui avoir cloué le bec. Mais ce moment de répit est bref : à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se met à lâcher un rire effrayant, puis me rend mon sourire, en plus carnassier.

« Vous avez oublié une chose... » me dit-il. Je sens un filet de sueur me couler dans le cou.

« Bien qu'il semble que cette horloge ait effectivement trois heures de retard... Cela ne prouve rien ! Comment savez-vous qu'elle avait déjà ce retard le jour du meurtre ? Si vous ne pouvez prouver ceci, toute votre petite démonstration insolente n'aura servi à rien ! À rien, vous m'entendez ? »

Je déglutis un peu trop bruyamment. Il a raison. Je ne suis certainement pas en mesure de prouver _ça_. Je lâche un juron mental de frustration. J'étais si proche du but...

« Il semble effectivement que vous n'ayez pas de preuve décisive pour supporter vos allégations, M. Wright, fait le juge. Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? Bien que ce témoin me semble effectivement ambigu, je ne peux vous laisser l'incriminer. Malheureusement... »

Il frappe de son marteau.

« Ceci clôt le contre-interrogatoire de M. Frank Lavu.

-J'ai fait tous ces arrangements pour venir témoigner, et voyez où cela m'a mené, s'insurge l'intéressé. Vous m'avez traité comme un criminel ! Un criminel ! C'est inadmissible ! »

Il ajoute en se tournant vers moi :

« Vous, les avocats, êtes vraiment tous les mêmes ! Vaseux et arrogants, par-dessus tout ! »

Je serre les mâchoires en le regardant reculer vers la porte.

 _Je l'avais presque ! Désolé, Paul... Je ne me suis pas montré digne de ta confiance. Et maintenant... Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour interrompre les choses._

« Pas si vite, M. Lavu !

-Mia ! Je veux dire, Chef ! »

Je regarde mon mentor avec surprise. Elle s'est redressée et fusille le témoin du regard, qui n'est pas le seul avec moi à être étonné. Le juge aussi ouvre de grands yeux. Quant à Boulay, il dégouline encore plus, si c'est possible. Mia se tourne vers moi.

« Écoute, Wright ! Ne gaspille pas tous ces efforts, réfléchis !

-Mais, Chef, c'est terminé... Je ne peux pas prouver que l'horloge avait du retard le jour du meurtre ! Personne ne le peut ! »

Elle m'adresse un regard impénétrable.

« Hum... En effet. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux plus gagner ! Essaie de repenser les choses sous un autre angle, prends du recul et arrête de douter des faits. Pars du principe que l'horloge était bien décalée de trois heures, et... Demande-toi _pourquoi_! Trouve la raison et tu auras ta preuve ! »

Je grimace un sourire de remerciement. Je déteste quand elle parle par énigmes comme ça... Je sais que c'est censé être une méthode pédagogique, mais... Enfin, je sais que je n'oserai jamais le lui dire, de toute façon.

Soudain, j'ai comme une illumination. Tout s'éclaire. Je murmure :

« Attendez... Peut-être que je vois ce que vous voulez dire... »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« J'espère bien, sinon ces semaines d'entraînement n'auront servi à rien.

-Eh bien, M. Wright, grommelle le juge. Vous avancez que l'horloge avait trois heures de retard le jour du crime. Pouvez-vous prouver vos dires ?

-Bien sûr. »

Je glisse discrètement un doigt dans le col de ma chemise, desserrant au passage le nœud de ma cravate. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

« J'ai ici, hum... Une pièce à conviction qui est en mesure d'appuyer mon assertion.

-Ah, s'exclame Lavu, qui a été reconduit à la barre, vaines paroles ! »

Je désigne le bureau du procureur.

« Je parle, bien entendu, du passeport de Mlle. Cindy Stone. La victime venait juste de revenir de l'étranger le jour du meurtre, plus précisément d'Europe. Comme vous le savez, le décalage horaire entre ici et Paris est de neuf heures. Quand il est 16h ici, il est 13h du jour suivant là-bas. En réalité, l'horloge n'avait pas trois heures de retard, mais neuf d'avance. La victime ne l'avait pas encore réadaptée à notre fuseau, voilà pourquoi, monsieur, l'heure que vous avez entendue était mauvaise. Et maintenant... Cela prouve-t-il suffisamment de choses pour vous, M. Lavu ? Ou devrais-je dire... M. 'L'a fait' ? »

Le vendeur de journaux s'effondre sur ses genoux, rugissant de haine, alors que des policiers s'avancent pour le menotter et l'emmener. Quelques instants plus tard, le juge prend de nouveau la parole :

« M. Wright ? » m'interroge-t-il.

« Oui, Votre Honneur ?

-Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et inexpérimenté mener une aussi habile plaidoirie. »

Je toussote, ne sachant que répondre. Finalement, j'opte pour un prudent :

« Merci, Votre Honneur.

-À ce stade, ce n'est qu'une formalité, mais... »

Le vieil homme lève une ultime fois son marteau.

« Cette cour déclare l'accusé, M. Paul Défès... Innocent, et par conséquent libre de toutes les charges retenues contre lui. »

Je soupire. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Quelle petite nature je fais... J'entends à peine le juge lâcher :

« La séance est levée. »

Il est apparu après ses confessions que Frank Lavu était en fait tout sauf un vendeur de journaux. En réalité, il se faisait passer pour tel pour pouvoir entrer dans les immeubles sans éveiller les soupçons et guetter le moment où les gens s'absenteraient. Ensuite, il entrait et récupérait rapidement tout ce qu'il pouvait emporter, avant de s'éclipser. Or, le 7 août... Paul s'est rendu à l'appartement de son ex pour lui parler, entrant avec le double de ses clés (qu'elle avait fait l'erreur de lui laisser), mais elle n'était pas là. Il est donc reparti, si perturbé qu'il en a oublié de fermer la porte derrière lui. Aux anges, notre voleur s'est alors dirigé vers l'appartement où il a pénétré, avant de commencer à y faire son sale boulot. Seulement, la propriétaire est revenue et l'a surpris. Il a alors paniqué et attrapé l'objet le plus proche... On connaissait déjà la suite.

3 août, 14h32, Tribunal fédéral, salle de l'accusé numéro 2

Je lâche un soupir, ayant du mal à croire qu'on ait vraiment gagné. Mia m'adresse un sourire chaleureux.

« Bon travail, Wright ! Félicitations ! »

Dans sa bouche, les compliments sont d'autant plus appréciables qu'ils ne sont jamais distribués au hasard.

« M-Merci, Chef. Mais c'est grâce à vous.

-Pas du tout ! Tu a mené avec brio tes propres batailles tout à l'heure, et je suis fière de voir que tu as bien évolué. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un procès s'achever sur une note aussi satisfaisante. »

Je sens mes joues s'embraser. Elle n'a jamais eu l'air si ravi, même quand je lui ai récité par cœur les _C_ _ent préceptes d'un bon avocat._

 _Si elle est contente à ce point, j'imagine comment doit se sentir Paul..._

« Ma vie est terminée... »

Je me retourne. Pas d'erreur. C'est bien lui qui continue à geindre. Je lance, un peu irrité :

« Paul ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Tu es libre !

-Libre, hein ? Oh, Nick, t'en fais pas pour moi... Je serai bientôt mort et enterré !

-Bien ! Euh, non ! Je veux dire... C'est mal ! Très mal ! »

Je soupire.

« Paul, tu es innocent ! L'affaire est close.

-M-Mais... Ma Cindy est partie, mec ! Partie pour toujours ! »

Je le regarde, affligé moi aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

 _Paul, c'était une... Peu importe._

« Félicitations, hum, M. Défès. »

Mon mentor lui adresse un petit sourire. Il en reste pétrifié.

« Hé hé, merci ! Je vous en dois une à vous aussi ! Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! »

Il ajoute, après une petite pause :

« Fêtons ça ! Resto, ciné ? Vous choisissez ! »

Mon mentor a un petit rire poli.

« Merci, mais je ne peux pas accepter. »

 _Hé, oh, c'est quand même moi qui t'ai sorti delà, non ?_

Un peu froissé, je le regarde tendre à Mia la statue qu'on lui a rendue à la fin du procès, n'étant plus d'aucune utilité.

« Tenez, en ce cas prenez ça ! C'est un cadeau !

-Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Attendez, ce n'est pas la...

-En fait, j'ai fait cette horloge moi-même, pour elle. »

Paul baisse piteusement la tête.

« J'en ai fait une pour elle et une pour moi.

-V-Vraiment ? Vous ? C'est vous qui l'avez faite ? »

Mia a l'air un peu embarrassé, à présent. Finalement, elle sourit à nouveau en se saisissant de la statue.

« Eh bien, merci, j'imagine... Je la garderai en souvenir. »

 _Macabre souvenir..._

Mon « ami » se tourne vers moi. Tiens, il ne m'a pas oublié ?

« Hé, Nick... T'arrives à le croire, toi ? J'étais fou amoureux d'elle et elle se jouait de moi comme d'un idiot. »

Résistant à l'envie de lâcher un commentaire sarcastique, du genre : _c'est qu'elle connaissait ta nature profonde, alors_ , je me contente de hocher la tête en essayant de prendre un air de sollicitude.

« Ça te donne pas envie de pleurer ? »

Il soupire, et je panique. Il a vraiment la larme à l'œil.

 _Non, il n'est pas sérieux ?! Il va vraiment..._

Je m'empresse d'enchaîner :

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Elle avait bien emporté cette horloge avec elle à Paris, non ? L'horloge que _tu_ lui as faite. Ça doit bien signifier quelque chose...? Elle tenait peut-être encore à toi... »

 _Un peu..._

« Snif. Elle l'a probablement prise juste parce qu'elle en avait besoin, c'est tout.

-Tu crois ? C'est une horloge plutôt lourde à prendre avec soi en voyage. »

Il semble un peu rasséréné.

« Nick... Je suis content de t'avoir demandé d'être mon avocat. Vraiment. Merci. »

Il me donne une bourrade dans l'épaule, et je lui souris.

« Pas de problème... »

Une fois Paul parti, Mia rabat son attention sur moi. Ses yeux étincellent, de nouveau sérieux, presque graves.

« Wright ? J'espère que tu as réalisé aujourd'hui que les choses et les faits changent, selon la manière dont tu les regardes. Les gens aussi. »

Elle détourne étrangement le regard.

« On ne sait jamais vraiment si nos clients sont coupables ou innocents. Rien ni personne n'est blanc ou noir. La seule chose que nous puissions faire est de croire en eux. »

Ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau les miens.

« Et pour croire en eux, tu dois d'abord croire en toi-même. Écoute, Apprends. Grandis. Ne baisse pas les bras et n'abandonne pas ce en quoi tu crois. Jamais. »

Je hoche lentement la tête. Son regard me met mal à l'aise, tout à coup, comme si elle avait déjà tout vu. À vingt-sept ans ?! D'un ton plus léger, elle reprend :

« Eh bien, je crois que notre devoir ici est terminé. Si nous rentrions ?

-Oui, j'imagine que vous avez raison... »

Ses mots résonnent encore dans mon esprit. Je me passe distraitement une main dans les cheveux.

« Que dirais-tu dîner avec moi, ce soir ? Pour célébrer comme il se doit la première victoire de mon jeune apprenti ? Nous porterons un toast à l'innocent Défès ! »

Je la fixe, interloqué. Elle a bien dit ce que je crois qu'elle vient de dire, non ? Comment je dois réagir ?

« Hum... Oui, génial ! »

 _Certainement pas comme ça, crétin..._

Mes joues s'enflamment. Heureusement, soit Mia ne l'a pas remarqué, soit elle décide de passer outre, car elle enchaîne :

« En parlant de Paul... Tu m'as dit qu'il était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu étais devenu avocat.

-Euh, oui. L'une des raisons, hum... J'imagine. »

Elle me décoche un nouveau sourire.

« Tu devras m'en dire plus, un de ces jours ! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui, en lui, a su susciter ta vocation... Peut-être pourrons-nous en reparler... devant un verre, par exemple ? »

J'ai l'impression que je vais défaillir. Pour donner le change, je m'appuie à l'un des bancs de la pièce, hochant la tête un peu trop vigoureusement.

Voici comment s'est conclu mon premier procès. Moi, cramoisi, devant mon mentor canon hilare. Paul, qui m'attendait à la sortie, m'a remis une claque dans le dos en s'écriant :

« Ah, Nick, c'est bon d'avoir des amis ! »

Mais je suis presque certain qu'il ne va pas nous payer. Si l'on excepte l'horloge qu'il a donnée à Mia.


End file.
